The fitting of hearing devices is typically carried out in an iterative way: The hearing device user visits his hearing device professional such as an audiologist or hearing device acoustician, who carries out hearing tests with synthetic test tones such as sine tones and noise signals. Depending on how the user reacts to the test tones, the hearing device professional will adjust certain audio processing parameters of the hearing system in a certain way. Then, the user uses his adjusted hearing device in every-day life, trying to find out, where hearing problems still persist. Then, the user will visit his hearing device professional again and report his observations, and the hearing device professional will “fine-tune” the hearing device, i.e. make further adjustments to audio processing parameters of the hearing system. The newly adjusted hearing system will be tested in real life again, followed by another visit at the hearing device professional's office and so on.
This process consumes a lot of time.
In EP 1 617 705 A2, it has been suggested to let the user himself fit his hearing device. In this case, the hearing device itself can generate test tones. This way, all or many visits at the hearing device professional's office are unnecessary. Unfortunately, not every hearing device user is able and willing to carry out the fitting on his own. It has been suggested to use as test tones, for example, sounds known to the user from everyday life, such as the sound of a triangle or the sound of a ship horn.
In US 2007/0172088 A1, it is disclosed to fit a hearing-aid device using means for selecting simultaneous settings relating to two or more different audio processing parameters, i.e. adjusting parameters composed of two or more parameters.
It is desirable to provide an alternative way of fitting a hearing system.